In HSDPA it is critical to have a highly reliable Ack/Nack signal in the return (uplink) channel, referred to as the High Speed Shared Information Channel HS-SICH. It is especially critical to recognize the Nack, because this is the message that indicates to the Network (the Node B) that it is required to retransmit data, which has failed to be correctly processed.